


Safety

by AllenWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenWalker/pseuds/AllenWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen is fed up with the presence of the so called '''Fourteenth'' and is clueless on what to do. Lavi comes in time to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and thank you for clicking on this fanfiction~!  
> It's my second work, so I'd really appreciate feedback. I did my best a lot on this one, so please enjoy! ^^

It was a stormy night. The rain was pouring harshly against the windows, the wind was blowing loudly and it all didn't help the boy. Allen Walker was sitting in his room, knees pulled up to his chin. He stared ahead of him sadly, fear flowing through him. It's not like he wanted any of this.. Not that he had a choice. The presence of the so called ''Fourteenth'', Nea D. Campbell, was right there. He could clearly feel him inside of his head.

''Go away.. Go away.. I don't want any of this..! Please just leave me alone already!'' Allen whispered to himself. The teen couldn't take it anymore. Nea hurt his friends who he called his family.. and he hurt his lover. He was overflowing with regret and fear. Just when he thought he would lose it, someone knocked at his door.

''Are ya okay there, Allen?'' It was the worried voice of Lavi. The white-haired boy's eyes widened as he heard him. He didn't want anyone to get close to him. Allen clearly felt Nea desperately trying to take his body over, and he would be devastated should Lavi get hurt. ''T-There's no problem at all, don't worry!'' The act of Allen didn't fool Lavi at all. His voice was hoarse, and he definitely didn't sound happy. With those things in mind, Lavi opened the door slowly. ''Allen, you really suck at lying.. You even skipped dinner! Could ya tell me what's wrong now?'' The taller male said as he walked in. ''Don't get near me!'' Allen nearly screamed with a cautious expression as he stood up in a warning matter. ''The Fourteenth.. he's here. I don't want you to get hurt. So please, leave me alone..''

''Allen..'' Lavi whispered as he instead moved closer. ''Remember what I told you before? You shouldn't carry all those burdens on your own! I'm here to help, ya know?'' The redhead spoke in a soothing voice. Allen didn't make a sound. He wanted to deny it badly. If being helped out meant hurting others, he didn't want any of it. Yet, he felt a certain feeling of safety when he was around Lavi. ''What if he attacks you again! Every time you offer me help, it ends in failure.. Everything I do ends in failure no matter how many times I try!'' Tears were in the younger Exorcist's eyes. He was genuinely sick of having to go through this. A long silence fell between the two now, making Allen nervous to no end. He looked down as he slowly started speaking again. ''If you're not going to say anything at all, then I really recommend leavi-''

The white-haired boy stopped talking when he felt two warm arms wrapping around him. He wanted to struggle for a moment, but the way Lavi was embracing him told him to do otherwise. After a moment, Allen wrapped his arms around the taller male as well as he was sobbing silently. Lavi let out a soft sigh in relief, not wanting Allen to keep everything inside.

Minutes passed like this, Lavi's arms still tightly around the other's small body. Allen pulled his head back just enough to look up at him. ''I just don't know what to do anymore.. I can't do this alone, yet I don't want you to get involved.'' Lavi nuzzled the teen's white hair caringly. ''Shh.. You shouldn't always be thinking like that. Just lemme guide you, let your fears go. Besides, I'll be fine! That so called great Fourteenth can't hurt me!’’ He said with a grin, trying to cheer Allen up. Said boy chuckled softly at him. ''I guess you're right. I won't forgive myself if he does hurt you though, so please be careful.'' Lavi rolled his eye now. ''You talk too much..''

With that being said, Lavi leaned down to kiss a surprised Allen smoothly. The white-haired teen didn't expect him to, but closed his eyes and let himself melt in the warmth. Lavi took it slow at first, but eventually asked for entrance. Allen slowly opened his mouth as Lavi's tongue darts inside. The redhead sure knew how to drag sounds out of the younger male, having him moan soon. He pulled back after he thought it was enough.

''You pervert..'' Allen whispered with a small smile. Lavi raised a brow mockingly. ''Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Bean Sprout.'' That earned Lavi a playful punch on his shoulder. After that, Allen's stomach growled suddenly. ''Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starving.'' Lavi laughed and took the other's hand. ''Of course ya are.''


End file.
